ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom
The Slash ZAKU Phantom is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Combat Abilities Besides the standard armament of the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, the Slash Wizard Pack adds two MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons for ranged combat to the armament of the suit as well as a single MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe for close combat. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. The ZAKU Phantom possesses two shoulder shields, doubling its defensive and offensive abilities. ;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk :The beam tomahawk is a new variant of beam saber technology. It uses a shaped emitter to generate a small beam shaped ideally for cutting, but is terrible for piercing. The technology of the tomahawk allows for the beam to stay active even when it is no longer connected to the mobile suit's power supply. Combined with its aerodynamic design the tomahawk can be thrown as a makeshift ranged weapon. When no in use the tomahawk is stored in the ZAKU's shield. The ZAKU Phantom possesses two beam tomahawk. ;*Hand Grenade :The ZAKU series of mobile suits is equipped with four hand grenades, two mounted on each side skirt armor. The grenades are mid-range explosives that are used in the same manner as ordinary grenades. Though the ZAKU can only equip four grenades there are five models that can be equipped in various combinations. ;*MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling Beam Cannon :The two MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons serve as the primary ranged weapons of the Slash ZAKU Phantom. Mounted on the back over the shoulders the cannons leave the hands free to utilize other weapons such as the Falx G7 beam axe, allowing the Slash ZAKU Phantom greater versatility. As the name implies the "Hydra" operates similar to a standard Gatling gun. Using beam technology mechanics it can be assumed that in exchange for the rapid rate of fire the beam energy is less then that of a beam rifle, meaning that the energy dissipates more quickly and thus has a shorter range. Still the cannons are solidly mid-range weapons ideal for destroying mobile suits and missiles. ;*MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe :The MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe is technologically a larger version of the MA-M8 beam tomahawk. The beam axe uses a collapsible shaft that when retracted allows for easy storage, but when extended makes the axe a poleaxe with a length almost equal to the mobile suit's height. The extra reach of the axe makes is a more effective close combat weapon than the beam tomahawk. Additionally the axe head possesses two beam emitters. The first is the primary and the second is a secondary blade half the size of the primary. As the opposite end of the shaft is a small scythe-like blade, that is folded against the shaft when stored. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The MMI-M633 beam assault rifle is a new model of beam rifle developed for the ZAKU series of mobile suits. Unlike previous beam rifles these do not draw power from the mobile suit's battery, instead energy is supplied by a drum-shaped energy clip attached to the beam rifle. This limits the number of shots available, however when the power is used up the energy clip can be ejected and replaced with a fresh one. History As with the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, the ZAKU Phantom can also be equipped with the Slash Wizard pack, which grants the suit additional ranged and close combat armament. So far, only one Slash ZAKU Phantom was known to be used, which was in the possession of ZAFT commander and ace pilot Yzak Joule, a veteran on the first Bloody Valentine War. In October, CE 73, Yzak used his custom colored Slash ZAKU Phantom during the "Break the World" incident, when he was fighting rogue Coordinators that were trying to throw the remains of the destroyed PLANT Junius Seven on Earth. During this battle Yzak was able to destroy several of the ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II mobile suits used by the renegades, as well as disable the Chaos and Abyss gundams used by the Earth Alliance Phantom Pain unit with relative ease. When the Second Bloody Valentine War was declared by the Earth Alliance, they quickly launched an attack on the PLANT homeland, during which Yzak again sortied in his personal ZAKU Phantom to fight against the EA forces. He also tried to stop the nuclear attack on Aprilius One with his suit but failed to hit a single missile. Fortunately all of them were destroyed by ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder. During the last weeks of the war, Yzak eventually switched to a new and more advanced ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. External Links *Slash ZAKU Phantom on MAHQ *Slash ZAKU Phantom on GundamOfficial